


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by phooweep



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooweep/pseuds/phooweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first time, it’s not sweet and slow and gentle like the thousand nights he dreamt about it. No, the slow and sweet is saved for after she slams Damon against the wall and rips off his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

That first time, it’s not sweet and slow and gentle like the thousand nights he dreamt about it and the – okay, he’ll admit it – the thousand more he jacked off to the thought of her hand on his cock and what her pussy tasted like. He dreamed about pulling her onto his lap, feeling her wetness with his fingers, slowly bringing her to an aching release as she called his name—

No, not the first time. The slow and sweet is saved for _after_ she slams Damon against the wall and rips off his shirt. He shouldn’t be surprised, really – Elena being a new vampire and all – and it definitely turns him on to have her hands leaving burning trails across his chest and back, tangling in his hair, never stopping except to rest almost gently on his cheek.

He takes control back with a growl, slamming her against the side of the fireplace and _fuck_ he’ll never get over the way she presses her wrist to the back of his neck to pull him closer. He lifts her leg up to press his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he is already. Gripping her ass with his other hand, he grinds into her, loving the way she moans gently into his mouth in response.

She tastes better than she did when she was human – the same lip gloss and faint taste of _Elena_ , but now with harshly metallic blood and the whiskey they’d toasted what already felt like a hundred years ago. He can’t get enough. He’s not sure he ever will.

They’re upstairs before he can lose it and take her right there against the fireplace, Elena pulling deftly at his pants while he works on getting her as naked as possible with the least amount of time spent separated from her lips. She gasps into his mouth when he finally, _finally_ sinks a finger into her, arching upwards as she hitches one leg over his hip and grinds against his hand.

The moment doesn’t last long, because she’s slamming him onto the bed and straddling him in an instant, leaning down to capture his lips with hers before kissing down his body and—

She takes his cock in her hand and it’s really up there in Damon’s top moments. A hundred and seventy years of moments – this one was top ten, maybe even top five. Damon was pretty sure number one was on its way, too. Though, there were some times in the twenties—her lips close around the tip of his cock and _nope_ , that mouth and those eyes looking up at him definitely topped the list. He nearly loses it right there, at the sight of the girl he thought he’d never have jacking his shaft while her lips and tongue worked his tip.

“Elena,” he manages, barely, and she’s back to kissing him with ferocity but now it’s _his_ turn, so he flips her over and leaves open-mouthed kisses all the way from her forehead to her beautiful, perfect center. He sits back for a moment to appreciate Elena spread before him, hair tousled, face flushed, legs open.

“Damon,” she says, and then he’s hauling her hips closer to him so he can lean over her and spread her wide with his fingers while she moans beneath him. “Please,” she chokes out, fisting her hand in his hair.

He’s dreamed about this moment and he wants to take it slow but he _needs_ her around him. Damon’s the impulsive one, right?

He sheathes himself with a single stroke, her name torn from his mouth. Elena arches her back and wraps her legs around his waist, calling out his name in response. Vampire senses aside, nothing in his imagination compared to her soft breast under his hand as he thrust sloppily into her, the small sounds she made against his mouth when he leaned down to taste her again.

It doesn’t take long at all, that first time. Not surprising for brand-new Elena, but he should have more experience than this, right? It’s not in him to be embarrassed. He’s waited too long to feel her hot wetness surrounding him.

“Damon, I—” she says, her breathing going ragged as her hips stutter against his. He silences her with another sloppy kiss, before pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

“I know,” he says, reaching between them to find her clit, rubbing fast circles into it as he felt his own release building. Elena dug her fingers into Damon’s back and her entire body seemed to lift off the bed as she came with a loud, shuddering cry.

The sharp pinpricks of pain and Elena’s walls clamping down around his cock send Damon over the edge and with a “Fuck, _Elena_ ,” he sinks his head into the crook of her neck, pressing his cock as deep as possible inside of her as he empties himself.

They lay there like that for a few moments, his cock still inside of her, him panting against Elena’s neck while she began to slowly kiss her way from his shoulder to his mouth.

This time, when they kiss, there’s less urgency. It’s gentler, sweeter.

That first time, that first night, wasn’t at all the way Damon imagined it. It was _so much better_.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE PRACTICE (and my first time writing real smut so bear with me here)... s4 e7 kills me every time, it really does. especially the morning after. fuck


End file.
